I Fall For You
by music67love
Summary: Rose est amoureuse... Et c'est là que commencèrent mes problèmes. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais tout n'est pas de ma faute n'est-ce pas ? SMASP


**I Fall For You**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: SMASP (le premier *verse une larme*)  
><em>

_Rating: M  
><em>

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
><em>

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: Rose est amoureuse... Et c'est là que commencèrent mes problèmes. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais tout n'est pas de ma faute n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

><p>Au début, ce n'était qu'une rumeur, de celle que je ne prenais pas au sérieux et qui, il faut le dire, ne m'intéressait pas. Scorpius Malfoy avait une copine. Jusque là, rien de très étonnant, si ce n'est que personne ne lui connaissait de réelle aventure. Le scoop – enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un scoop – c'était qu'il sortait avec une élève de Gryffondor dont personne ne connaissait l'identité. Malgré le peu d'intérêt que je portais à cette rumeur, Lily, quand elle me voyait, ne cessait de m'en parler. Elle espérait que, puisque j'étais de la même année que Malfoy et qu'on avait de nombreux cours en commun ensemble, je pourrais me renseigner. Ce à quoi j'avais froidement répliqué qu'elle n'avait qu'à aller se faire voir – elle et ses commères d'amies. Ca me valut une semaine de bouderie de sa part et une Beuglante de la part de ma mère.<p>

Le plus étrange, c'était que Rose, pourtant friande de potins en tout genre, n'avait pas encore commenté la nouvelle. Elle semblait même ailleurs, passant ses journées à rêvasser et ses soirées on ne sait où, découchant régulièrement. Bien sûr, ça m'a intrigué, mais je suis bien moins curieux que James et Lily alors je ne suis pas allé chercher plus loin. Parfois, je me demande ce que j'ai hérité de mes parents. Certes, j'ai les cheveux et les yeux de mon père et le sens de l'écoute de ma mère, mais sinon... James est courageux, voire même imprudent, excellent au Quidditch, ne respecte jamais le règlement, a le sens de l'humour et a du caractère. Pendant sa scolarité, il faisait tomber toutes les filles et en usait, collectionnant celles-ci avec une facilité déconcertante. Lily, elle, est une bonne élève, se débrouille bien au Quidditch, a du caractère et aime prendre des risques. Tous les deux ont le don de se fourrer dans des situations inimaginables et de toujours s'en sortir avec brio. Tout le portrait de nos parents.

Quand à moi... Je n'aime pas voler, je suis très réservé et j'ai un sens de l'humour pitoyable. Mes notes sont dans la moyenne mais je dois travailler pour y arriver, au contraire de James et de ma sœur. Je ne suis absolument pas populaire et c'est à peine si les autres élèves savent que j'existe. Ma seule véritable amie est ma cousine Rose et mes fréquentations se limitent aux gens de mon année et à ma famille... Disons que je ne suis pas le genre de personne qu'on pourrait appeler « La fierté de la famille ». Ne voyez pas ça comme de l'apitoiement, non, je me contente juste de constater des faits – même s'ils sont peu glorieux.

« Hum, Al ? » fit soudain une voix à côté de moi, me sortant de ma rêverie.

« Oui ? »

Rose est devant moi, se triturant nerveusement les doigts. Une de ses mains vient remettre une mèche en place et, plus que tout le reste, c'est ce geste anodin qui me fait remarquer sa nervosité.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« Je t'écoute. »

Je me décale un peu, lui permettant de s'assoir à mes côtés sur le canapé de la Salle Commune. Elle fixe un instant la cheminée vide. Quand à moi, j'attends patiemment qu'elle se mette à parler.

« J'ai un peu peur de ta réaction. » me dit-elle finalement, d'une toute petite voix et sans décrocher son regard de la cheminée.

A ces mots, je lève un sourcil surpris.

« Rosie... Est-ce que je t'ai déjà jugé ? »

Sa tête se balance de gauche à droite, exprimant une négation qu'elle semble incapable de prononcer.

« Et tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'est l'inverse qui se produit : sa tête fait un mouvement vertical et elle semble doucement se détendre. Je n'ai jamais aimé l'effusion des sentiments, ayant du mal à les exprimer, mais ma main vient quand même se poser sur la sienne, arrêtant de ce fait leur activité.

« Je... Je sors avec quelqu'un. » avoue-t-elle finalement en tournant sa tête vers moi, sans pour autant me regarder.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, je suis vraiment content pour toi. » lui dis-je, sincère.

« Je sors avec Scorpius. » ajoute-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois-ci.

Je ne répond rien. Non pas que ça me déplaise ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que je ne vois pas le problème. Tant qu'elle est heureuse, elle peut sortir avec qui elle veut. Mais celui qui lui fera du mal... Il regrettera d'être né, parole de Potter !

« Je ne vois pas le problème. » je lui répond finalement.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas contre ? »

Elle a l'air surprise et j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi.

« Pourquoi serais-je contre ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Parce que c'est un Malfoy et que tu es un Potter... »

« Oh pitié Rose ! La guerre est finie à ce que je sache ! Et je ne suis pas mon père. Tu devrais le savoir non ? »

C'est plus fort que moi, je me suis énervé. Mais je n'y peut rien, s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas c'est qu'on me compare à mon père. James en est fier, moi pas. Je veux exister pour ce que je suis, non pas en étant l'ombre de quelqu'un. Et si ce choix de vie m'enlève de la notoriété et bien tant pis. De toute façon, être dans le feux de la rampe ne m'a jamais intéressé. Sur ce point, je crois que je ressemble vraiment à mon père.

« Désolée Al, je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand on te compares à Harry... »

« C'est à moi de m'excuser... Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu as voulut dire. »

Ma cousine me sourit doucement et se lève, déplaçant ma main de la sienne.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de le rencontrer ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Demain matin, s'il vient manger avec nous, ça te va ? »

J'en reste un moment bouche bée.

« Tu veux dire qu'il va nous rejoindre à la table des Gryffondor, au moment du petit-déjeuner ? »

« Oui... Ca te pose un problème ? » me demande-t-elle, inquiète.

« Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un Serpentard accepte de s'assoir à la table des Gryffondors, c'est tout. »

« Tu sais, Scorpius est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Elle me fait un dernier sourire et me tourne le dos, avant de sortir de la Salle Commune par le tableau de la Grosse Dame. J'avoue n'avoir aucun apriori sur Malfoy et je n'accorde que peu d'important aux rumeurs qui courent sur son compte. Ce sera donc à lui de me prouver qui il est vraiment et s'il peut rendre ma cousine heureuse.

**OooOooO**

Le réveil fut rude en ce lundi matin et j'avoue avoir lézarder encore quelque temps sous la couette. Mais, comme le dis le proverbe, « Toute bonne chose à une fin » et c'est donc avec résignation que je me suis extirpé de mon lit douillet.

La Grande Salle est remplie et j'ai eu du mal à me trouver une place à table. Lily me fait la tête, donc impossible de lui demander de me garder une place et Rose vient manger plus tôt que moi avec ses amies. Je me retrouve donc serré entre deux camarades de classe à qui je ne parle jamais. Enfin, ce n'est pas non plus comme si ça me gênait particulièrement. Je suis d'un naturel solitaire et manger seul fait parti des choses de la vie dont je me remet très vite. C'est la tête encore dans le coton que je me sers du traditionnel jus de citrouille et que, il faut préciser, je manque de renverser.

« Salut Al ! »

Entendre la voix si guillerette de Rose de si bon matin manque de me faire lâcher mon verre mais je tiens bon et me retourne vers elle en tentant de sourire. Lorsque je remarque qu'elle n'est pas seule, ma voix se bloque et m'empêche de la saluer à mon tour. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que Rose devait me présenter son petit-ami. Manifestement, tous les élèves de la Grande Salle s'en sont aussi rendu compte puisqu'un silence prit soudain place dans la salle pourtant animée il y a à peine quelques secondes.

« Potter. »

La voix de Malfoy me ramène soudain à la réalité et je vois presque tous les regards converger vers moi. Ils s'attendent sûrement à ce que je l'ignore ou à un réplique cinglante qui a fait la réputation de mon frère. Et bien, ils seront déçus. Je vais leur prouver que les Potter peuvent se comporter en personnes tout à fait civilisées, même si James et Lily n'en sont pas le parfait exemple.

« Malfoy... » je lui répond, en me décalant légèrement afin de leur laisser de la place pour s'assoir, mes deux voisins ayant libéré la place.

Le silence ne s'est toujours pas dissipés même si, à présent, quelques chuchotement émanent de part et d'autre de la pièce.

« Tu as fait les devoirs de potion ? » je demande au blond, afin de rompre ce silence et, par la même occasion, les regards qui se portent sur moi.

« Hum... Oui. » me répond-il, visiblement pas sûr que c'était bien à lui que je m'adresse.

« Il me manque deux ingrédients pour la potion de Polynectar. Les livres de la bibliothèque ne les indiquent pas... »

« Oui, c'est normal. Le seul ouvrage qui donne la liste exacte se trouve dans la Réserve. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous demande la liste des ingrédients si elle est impossible à trouver ? »

« Parce que ça lui fait plaisir. Nott était à Serpentard, ne l'oublie pas... »

Peu à peu, les conversations ont repris autour de nous. Visiblement, une fois qu'ils ont eu l'assurance qu'on ne se battrait pas, les autres se sont désintéressés de notre discussion. Tant mieux, j'ai horreur de tous ces regards braqués sur moi. Rose, quand à elle, suit notre conversation avec intérêt, tout en grignotant un morceau de gâteau au chocolat.

« Tu ne trouveras jamais la liste entière... Enfin, sauf si tu la voles à la Réserves. » reprend Malfoy.

J'avoue être tenté... James a été obligé, à la fin de sa scolarité, de me donner la cape d'invisibilité. Rentrer dans la Réserve serait donc un jeu d'enfant...

« Non Albus. » tonne soudain la voix de Rose, coupant court à mes réflexions. Le regard qu'elle pose sur moi me dissuade d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et c'est en haussant les épaules que je lui rétorque que je ne ferais rien d'inconsidéré.

« Si tu y tiens tellement, je pourrais te donner la liste des derniers ingrédients. »

« Vraiment ? » je demande, étonné autant de l'offre que du fait qu'il ai la liste.

« Oui. Il se trouve qu'il y a un livre de potions qui est dans la bibliothèque Malfoy depuis des générations... »

« J'admire. J'en ai aussi un à la maison mais mon père refuse que je le ramène à Poudlard... Apparemment, il en a fait les frais avec mon frère. »

Un mince sourire nait sur les lèvres de Malfoy et, soudain, c'était comme si un feu d'artifice avait élu domicile dans mon estomac. Ce simple sourire avait totalement transformé son visage et le rendait si... Désirable. Oui, je crois que c'est le mot. J'ai toujours su que j'étais attiré par les hommes – du moins dès que j'ai eu l'âge de m'en rendre compte – mais je n'ai jamais eu de relations très poussées, bien que je ne sois pas particulièrement exigeant. Mais, à Poudlard, tout se sait et mes rares petits-amis avaient bien trop peur que leur secret ne soit dévoilé au grand jour. Malgré cela, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressé à Malfoy. Il n'était pas mal, certes, mais son visage était trop froid et, de toute manière, les blonds ne m'intéressaient pas. Bizarrement, un simple sourire de sa part à suffit à le rendre, non pas beau, mais ''sex''. Baisable. D'un coup, je comprend pourquoi Rose a flashé sur lui.

« Mais dis-moi Malfoy, ça ne te fais rien de sortir avec une Sang-Mêlé ? »

A ces mots, ma cousine me décoche un regard noir. On me dit souvent que je manque de tact. Mais, honnêtement, je n'ai parfois pas envie d'en faire preuve.

« Je croyais pourtant que la guerre était finie. J'ignorais que cela avait encore une quelconque importance pour toi. » me rétorque-t-il, amusé.

Tel est prit qui croyait prendre, comme le dit si bien le dicton.

« Et tes parents, ça ne les dérange pas ? »

« Les gens évoluent Potter. Et mon père a bien une dette envers le tien, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu sais, ces histoires de sang, ça fait longtemps qu'on les a oubliées. Du moins qu'on essaye... »

Je me mords la lèvre supérieure. Malfoy vient de gagner un point et il semblait plutôt sincère... Mais comment être sûr de sa loyauté envers Rose ? Après tout, elle est présente et il sait très bien que je suis son cousin – et meilleur ami par la même occasion – ce n'est donc pas avec moi qu'il partagera ses pensées à propos de ma cousine. En usant de Polynectar, peut-être que je réussirais à lui soutirer quelques informations...

« J'ai réussit ton test ? » me demande-t-il soudain, coupant court à mes réflexions.

« Ce n'était pas un test. » je rétorque, de mauvaise foi.

Il lève un sourcil amusé et je me rembrunis, ce qui fait sourire Rose. J'avale ce que j'ai dans l'assiette et je me lève, sans dire un mot, pour aller devant ma salle de cours. Il paraît que j'ai le caractère de ma mère aussi...

**OooOooO**

Trois mois ont passé depuis ma première « entrevue » avec Malfoy et les vacances de printemps sont arrivées, avec leur traditionnel « Jour de la Commémoration ». Comme chaque année, je suis obligé de suivre mes parents à la soirée organisée par le Ministère. Je sais que ça les gave autant que moi – enfin surtout mon père – mais James et Lily s'y sentent comme chez eux et attendent toujours cet événement avec impatience. Je sais que mon père n'aime pas leur rapport avec la notoriété – surtout que James est devenu joueur de Quidditch professionnel et qu'il a encore plus la grosse tête qu'avant, si toute fois c'est possible. Je sais aussi que mon frère a honte du travail de notre père, qu'il aurait aimé qu'il fasse quelque chose de plus « clinquant » qu'Auror et c'est en partie ça qui l'a poussé à quitter la maison rapidement et à faire du Quidditch.

« James nous a ramené une pute de luxe. » soupira mon père en le voyant arriver au bras d'une superbe femme assez court vêtue.

Ma mère lui donna un coup de coude mais ne dit pas le contraire.

« Si j'en crois les tabloïds, c'est sa sixième conquête depuis juillet. » nous informe ma sœur, mais personne ne prend la peine de rebondir sur cette information.

Mes yeux balayent la salle à la recherche de Rose, mon seul soutien dans ces soirées. Je vois Ron et Hermione, Hugo qui est en grande discussion avec Teddy, mais aucune trace de Rose. Ma mère les a visiblement aussi aperçut, puisqu'elle leur fait de grands gestes et avance à travers la foule. On les salue et la discussion s'oriente rapidement sur divers sujets qui ne m'intéressent pas.

« Rose n'est pas là ? » je demande à Hermione, avant que ma mère ne continue à blablater sur je ne sais quel sujet.

« Non, elle est malade... Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle était désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de sa faute non plus. » je maugrée, malgré moi.

Avant que ma tante ne puisse rétorquer quelque chose, je me dirige vers le bar. J'ai besoin d'un remontant et l'idée même que je passerais cette soirée sans Rose me rend malade. Evidemment, l'alcool est interdit aux mineurs et, avec ma chance, je n'aurais 17 ans que dans trois jours. J'essaye de négocier avec le barman, mais en vain, et je me rabats donc sur une Bierreaubeurre.

« Salut Potter. » fait soudain une voix à côté de moi qui me fait sursauter.

Scorpius Malfoy est à côté de moi, une Bierreaubeure à la main et me sourit. Un de ses sourires mi-moqueur mi-amusé dont il a le secret et que j'ai essayé d'imiter devant la glace pendant des heures. Sans succès.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Albus, Malfoy. Quand on m'appelle Potter, j'ai l'impression d'être mon père. »

« Ca n'a pourtant pas l'air de déranger ton frère. »

« Mon frère est un connard, je te prierais de ne pas me comparer à lui. »

Son sourire s'agrandit et le feu d'artifice au fond de mon ventre grandit un peu plus. Pendant ces trois mois, on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à cause de Rose. Elle avait refusé de faire un choix entre son meilleur ami et son petit-ami et on était donc toujours fourrés ensemble. J'ai rapidement découvert que Malfoy était aussi solitaire que moi et que l'effusion des sentiments n'était pas trop son truc. Contre toute attente, il s'est avéré qu'on s'entendait assez bien et cela a ravi Rose.

« C'est le grand amour dans ta famille à ce que je vois. »

« Ne te méprend pas, j'aime mon frère. Mais je suis aussi capable de voir ses défauts... Et, crois-moi, il en a pas mal. »

« J'avais cru le remarquer pendant Poudlard. Mais apparemment ça ne dérange pas les filles... »

Son regard plein de désir quand il regarde la copine de mon frère manque de me faire vomir. Au même moment, mon frère semble enfin s'apercevoir de ma présence et me fait un grand signe, auquel je ne réponds pas. Je pensais qu'il en resterait là, mais il pose une main autour de la taille de sa copine et avance vers nous. J'essaye de me ratatiner sur ma chaise, mais c'est trop tard.

« Hello petit frère ! » me dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Je marmonne un « Salut », avant de piquer du nez dans ma Bierreaubeurre en espérant qu'il comprenne le message et me laisse tranquille. Sauf que, bien entendu, mon frère ne fait pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu.

« Au faite, je te présente Cindy. Cindy, mon petit frère, Albus. »

« C'est Albus-Severus. » je marmonne à nouveau.

« Enchanté. » me dit la fausse blonde et je réponds un « Pareil » pas très enthousiaste.

James fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il me connait à force et il sait parfaitement que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très bavard ou très démonstratif.

« Tiens, Malfoy... » dit mon frère et je vois Scorpius se crisper. Visiblement, il espérait passer inaperçu, mais ce n'est pas facile avec les cheveux blonds qu'il a.

« Potter... » répond simplement Scorpius, du ton le plus neutre possible.

« Tu fais ami-ami avec lui Al ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. » dis-je en me braquant.

« Tâche de ne pas trop t'en approcher... » me conseille-t-il.

« Mêles-toi de tes affaires James. Tu amènes bien ta pute de luxe ici, laisse-moi discuter avec des gens qui ont vraiment quelque chose dans la cervelle ! »

La blondasse prend un air choqué et James vire au rouge. Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quelque chose, je prend le poignet de Scorpius et me lève.

« Viens, on s'en va... L'air est trop pollué par ici. »

« Albus ! » hurle mon frère et tous les visages se tournent vers lui.

Je vois mon père froncer les sourcils, puis je me désintéresse de la scène et sort de la pièce. Je lâche le Serpentard et continue d'avancer jusque dans le parc. Le grand problème de cette Commémoration, outre le fait que je m'ennuie à mourir, c'est qu'elle se passe à Poudlard et que j'ai l'impression que le lendemain j'aurais cours alors que je suis en vacances.

Je m'assied devant le lac et j'entend Scorpius faire de même. On ne dit rien pendant un instant et je m'abreuve des bruits qui nous entoure. La lune se reflète sur l'eau et tout ça donne une atmosphère surréaliste. Je réalise alors que je n'étais jamais allé près du lac pendant la nuit.

« Merci... » murmure soudain Malfoy, si bas que je me demande un instant si ce n'est pas le vent qui a parlé.

« Je n'ai rien fait. »

« Tu m'as défendu face à ton frère. »

Je détourne les yeux de l'eau. Scorpius est en train de me fixer et je me mets bêtement à rougir, sans savoir pourquoi. J'espère juste que la nuit saura le cacher.

« J'ai juste dit ce que je pensais. Ce n'est pas grand chose. »

On se fixe un moment, sans rien dire. La lune se reflète dans ses cheveux, leur donnant une couleur étrange et ses yeux semblent briller plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire. Si j'avais été dans un roman de gare, j'aurais dit qu'il avait des yeux couleur lune et qu'il ressemblait, à cet instant, à une créature de la nuit. Et peut-être que c'est vrai après tout.

« Tu sais, avant que Rose nous présente, j'avais des aprioris sur toi. » me dit-il en brisant le silence.

« Du genre ? »

« Que tu étais comme ton frère, un connard qui continuait cette foutue guerre de maisons et qui pensait encore que les Serpentards étaient tous des Mangemorts en puissance. J'étais plutôt surpris que tu te comportes normalement face à moi. »

« Je ne juge pas les gens par leur appartenance à une maison. »

« Donc tu n'avais aucun apriori sur moi ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Non. Tu ne m'intéressais pas plus que ça à vrai dire. »

« Ca fait plaisir. » sourit-il.

« Ne le prends pas mal... C'est juste que les gens ne m'intéressent pas outre mesure. Surtout pas les ragots qui peuvent les concerner. »

« Tu es vraiment différent de ton frère... »

« Je prend ça pour un compliment. »

« C'en est un. »

Encore une fois, le silence nous englobe. Mais, cette fois, c'est moi qui le brise.

« J'avoue quand même que j'ai été étonné que tu t'affiches avec Rose. »

« Parce que je suis un Sang-Pur, c'est ça ? »

« Peut-être bien... J'ai passé trop de temps à entendre mon père me raconter sa vie à Poudlard j'imagine... »

« Le portrait qu'il a fait de mon père n'a pas dû être très glorieux... Je sais ce qu'il a fait et, crois-moi, je n'en suis pas fier. »

« Détrompe-toi. Il m'a expliqué les raisons qui l'ont poussé à faire ce qu'il a fait... Mon père respecte le tiens, tu sais ? Après tout, il ne l'a pas livré à Voldemort alors qu'il aurait pu le faire. Et ton père savait très bien ce qu'il risquait. »

« Je ne savais pas ça... » murmure-t-il. « Mon père ne parle que des erreurs qu'il a faite, sans doute pour ne pas que je les reproduise... »

« Ton père était quelqu'un de bien... » dis-je et je résiste à l'envie de lui prendre la main, juste pour sentir encore sa peau douce sous mes doigts. « Il n'a pas eu de chance, voilà tout. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Mon père le pense et il a été le premier acteur pendant la guerre... »

Des gerbes de couleur illuminent soudain le ciel, nous faisant lever la tête par la même occasion. Le feu d'artifice vient de commencer... Je me couche sur l'herbe afin de mieux l'observer et, du coin de l'oeil, je vois Scorpius faire pareil. On regarde les couleurs illuminer le ciel, imitant des bouquets de fleurs, puis le bouquet final et, enfin, la date de la Victoire illumine une dernière fois le ciel. Il paraît qu'au départ, il était aussi écrit « Harry Potter », mais mon père a demandé à ce que cette partie soit retirée.

Puis le ciel redevient noir, les étoiles refont leur apparition et la lune devient à nouveau la seule source de lumière dans le parc. D'une main, j'arrache machinalement les brins d'herbes à ma portée, lorsque je rencontre la main de Scorpius. Ma paume se pose sur le dos de sa main et je ne la retire pas, parce que sa peau est douce et que je n'en ai pas envie, tout simplement. Il ne bouge pas non plus et la surélève même quand mes doigts viennent caresser sa main et que ma paume ne le touche plus. Je retiens mon souffle et continue à jouer avec sa main, remontant jusqu'à son avant-bras. Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, mais je n'ai pas envie de l'analyser – pas maintenant.

Finalement, ma paume se pose franchement sur son avant-bras et je le tire légèrement, pour qu'il s'approche de moi. Lorsque je tourne la tête, je le vois se mettre sur le côté. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son regard, alors je baisse les yeux pour regarder sa bouche. Je me mords la lèvre, résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser. Il retire mon bras et le pose dans son dos, puis se penche jusqu'à toucher mes lèvres.

Mon souffle se bloque, alors que le sien se précipite, percutant mes lèvres. J'entrouvre la bouche pour le recueillir et, à ce moment, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je garde les yeux grands ouverts, étonné par la tournure des événements. Puis ses lèvres bougent contre les miennes et je n'ai plus la force, alors je ferme les yeux et me laisse entraîner dans ce baiser. Quelque part au fond de moi, je sais que ce que nous sommes en train de faire est mal. Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter. Parce que c'est juste trop bon, que les lèvres de Malfoy sont douces contre les miennes un peu sèches et que j'aime le contact avec sa langue.

Finalement, nous nous séparons à bout de souffle. Scorpius est au-dessus de moi, les yeux clos et il respire rapidement. A cet instant, s'il me le demandait, je lui laisserai faire ce qu'il veux de mon corps. Mais la magie du moment disparait bien vite car il ouvre les yeux et se lève précipitamment. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir la gêne ou la culpabilité sur son visage. Quand je les rouvre, je suis seul.

« J'ai demandé à la lune, Si tu voulais encore de moi... » je murmure, en me rappelant des paroles d'une chanson française que j'aimais beaucoup. « Elle me dit ''J'ai pas l'habitude, De m'occuper des cas comme ça''... »

**OooOooO**

J'ai passé les deux premières semaines après la rentrée à Poudlard à éviter Scorpius autant que possible – et Rose par la même occasion. J'ai honte de ce baiser... Honte de ce que j'avais ressentit. Non pas parce que Scorpius est un homme, mais parce qu'il sort avec ma cousine et meilleure amie et qu'elle en a l'air sacrément mordue. Je sais qu'elle a remarqué que je prend mes distances avec elle et que ça la blesse mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Il fait beau aujourd'hui alors, comme presque tous les jours, je me retrouve près du lac. Depuis la scène du baiser, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais beaucoup cet endroit. Il est légèrement excentré et peu d'élèves viennent ici quand il ne fait pas 30°C à l'extérieur. J'ai dîné rapidement et je me retrouve donc encore une fois ici, à regarder le coucher de soleil se refléter sur la surface plane.

« Potter, il faut que je te parle. » dit soudain une voix qui me fait sursauter.

Scorpius Malfoy, l'homme que je cherche désespérément à éviter depuis notre baiser, est juste devant moi et me fixe. Aucune émotion particulière n'apparaît sur son visage et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce que me disait mon père sur Draco Malfoy. _« Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussit à lire sur son visage. C'est comme s'il portait un masque en permanence... Le seul moment où je l'ai vu craquer c'est quand je l'ai aperçut pleurer dans les WC... Ca a brisé quelque chose en moi. »_ Visiblement, Malfoy Junior suit les traces de son père.

« Je t'écoute. » je lui réponds, certain qu'il va me parler de notre baiser et du fait qu'il faut l'oublier.

« Je veux coucher avec toi. »

« Pardon ? » je demande en m'étranglant presque avec ma propre salive.

Son visage garde toujours la même expression, mais j'ai l'impression de voir de la gêne dans ses yeux.

« Ne me force pas à le répéter... » murmure-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il soupire puis s'assied en face de moi.

« Je n'arrête pas de penser à notre baiser et c'est en train de me rendre fou... J'ai essayé de retrouver la même sensation avec Rose et ça n'a pas marché... Alors je me suis dit que si je couchais avec toi, tout ça me sortirait enfin de la tête. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Rose justement ? Ca ne te dérange pas de la tromper, qui plus est avec son cousin ? »

« Quand je suis avec elle, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me dit... Ou ce qu'elle me fait. »

« Tu as couché avec elle ? » je l'interrompt, stupéfait.

« Non. Pas encore du moins... Et je sais que cette situation la fait souffrir... Elle sait que je ne suis pas vraiment là. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la quittes pas alors ? »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. » soupire Scorpius et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui est compliqué là-dedans. Mais il faut dire que les relations longues, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. « Je l'aime. »

Mon cœur cesse un instant de battre et reprend ensuite sa course folle. Je ne veux pas chercher à analyser ce qu'il vient de se passer... Je n'ai jamais été courageux, malgré mon appartenance à la maison Gryffondor, et affronter mes sentiments est quelque chose que je fuis le plus souvent possible.

« Et en couchant avec moi tu penses que tout va se régler, comme par magie ? »

« Non je... Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça à Rose. » dis-je finalement.

« Je comprends... Je sais que tu dois penser que je suis un salaud et que je ne la mérite pas, mais je fais ça pour elle... Pour nous... »

Je le regarde se relever sans dire un mot. Il me regarde encore un instant, soupire, puis passe à côté de moi.

« Si jamais tu changes d'avis, je serais dans la Salle sur Demande jusqu'à demain. »

Ensuite, tout ce que j'entend est le bruit de ses pas qui décroit lentement. Aussitôt, plusieurs sentiments contradictoires m'assaillent, dont la culpabilité et l'envie. J'ai envie de lui, c'est indéniable, et notre baiser n'a fait que renforcer le désir que j'ai de lui. Mais la culpabilité envers Rose est aussi présente. Elle est ma seule véritable amie, celle qui sait tout de moi – et je sais tout d'elle – et je ne peux pas me résoudre à la trahir. Même si mon désir de Scorpius se fait plus pressant de jours en jours.

Ma tête est sur le point d'exploser et des larmes de rage et de désespoir coulent soudain le long de mes joues. Merde ! Je les essuie d'un geste rageur et me lève, bien décidé à aller me coucher, même s'il est encore tôt.

Heureusement pour moi, la Salle Commune est tellement remplie que personne ne remarque ma présence. De loin, j'aperçois Rose et je me dépêche donc de regagner ma chambre avant qu'elle me voit. Je m'en veux de lui faire ça, mais c'est comme si je n'avais pas le choix. Comme si, rien qu'en me regardant, elle pouvait deviner mes sentiments pour son petit-ami et ce qui s'était passé entre nous.

Aucun de mes camarades de chambre ne sont dans le dortoir et je lâche, malgré moi, un soupire de soulagement. Je vais pouvoir me coucher sans subir d'interrogatoire sur le fait que je me couche si tôt – d'interrogatoire ou de moqueries d'ailleurs.

J'essaye désespérément de m'endormir, mais le souvenir de Scorpius me demandant de coucher avec lui ne me quitte pas. Je me tourne et me retourne, sans que rien n'y change. J'entend les autres entrer dans la chambre, discuter entre eux et l'un d'eux demande même si je suis déjà couché. Je les ignore et résiste à l'envie de chercher ma baguette et de jeter un sortilège de silence pour ne plus les entendre.

Je me réveille soudain en sursaut, alors que j'avais enfin réussit à m'endormir. Un rapide coup d'oeil à mon réveil m'apprend qu'il est vingt-trois heures... J'ai dû m'assoupir deux heures, même pas. Des bribes de mon rêve me reviennent, et je revois un Scorpius nu qui m'invite à rejoindre son lit. Puis Rose apparaît et je me réveille à ce moment-là. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce rêve – ou ce cauchemar ? - mais, cette fois, il semble plus réel. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et cette situation commence lentement à me tuer...

Résigné, je me lève pour faire un tour. Mon père m'a souvent dit que se promener la nuit l'aidait à reprendre ses esprits après ses cauchemars où il rêvait de Voldemort. Bien sûr, je me retrouve devant la Salle sur Demande. Je la fixe, me mords la lèvre inférieure et fait demi-tour. Non, je ne peux pas y aller, je ne peux pas trahir la confiance de Rose. Mes pas me mènent au lac et je me maudis à nouveau. A croire que Malfoy conditionne chacun de mes mouvements – et je n'aime pas cette idée.

Finalement, alors que mes pas m'ont à nouveau ramenés devant la Salle sur Demande, je décide d'entrer... Juste pour voir si Malfoy est vraiment là. Lorsque j'entre, la première chose que je vois est un immense lit blanc à baldaquin qui trône au milieu de la pièce. La seule lumière provient d'une lune ronde qui se reflète sur la mer qu'une immense baie vitrée laisse apercevoir. A gauche se trouve Scorpius, assit dans un fauteuil blanc et qui me fixe, un livre sur les genoux.

« Tu es venu finalement. »

« Je... » je balbutie, plus très sûr de moi. Maintenant que j'ai la preuve qu'il était là, pourquoi est-ce que je ne me contente pas de faire demi-tour ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes pieds refusent obstinément de bouger ?

Je recule pourtant d'un pas quand je vois que Scorpius s'est levé et qu'il s'approche de moi.

« Tu as peur de moi ? » demande-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » je me récrie, en reculant de plus belle.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu recules ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Je ne veux pas trahir Rose en couchant avec toi ! C'est si compliqué que ça à comprendre ? »

A cet instant, je bute contre la porte. Mon pouls s'accélère en voyant Malfoy s'approcher toujours plus de moi. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mon corps et passe une main douce sur ma joue, puis se mordille la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il hésitait.

« Je ne veux pas trahir Rose non plus, mais c'est la seule solution... Je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant, tu comprends ? »

J'hoche la tête. Bien sûr que je comprend, mais coucher ensemble n'est pas la solution. C'est ce que j'aimerai lui dire, mais ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes et je ne peux pas le repousser. Au contraire, je passe mes mains autour de sa taille et l'attire à moi, pour le sentir contre moi. Ses mains, quand à elles, se posent sur mes fesses et je me sens frémir. Je sais que ce que je fais est mal, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Le baiser devient plus violent et un gémissement m'échappe, alors que ses lèvres viennent torturer mon cou. Avec gêne, je me rends compte que j'ai une érection et, alors que j'essaye de décoller mon bassin du sien, je sens la sienne taper contre ma cuisse.

« Tu bandes... » murmure-t-il en se frottant contre moi, nous faisant gémir de concert.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, mais cette fois plus violemment et, sans que je ne sache réellement comment, je tombe sur le lit, lui au-dessus de moi. D'un mouvement de hanche, je renverse la situation et le fait basculer sous moi.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et je crois y voir de la peur, alors je me baisse et murmure à son oreille :

« Je ne te baiserais pas, ne t'en fais pas... Laisse-moi juste prendre soin de toi. »

Je mordille la peau de son cou puis me relève, me débarrasse de mon T-shirt et défait lentement sa chemise. Il soupire quand je passe mes mains sur sa peau et lâche un gémissement quand, en défaisant son pantalon, je frôle son érection. Je baisse rapidement son pantalon et son boxer, puis enroule une main autour de son membre et le masturbe lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Son souffle se bloque, puis repart de plus belle, mêlé de gémissements. Au moment où je sens qu'il va jouir, je m'arrête, me débarrasse du restant de mes habits et me colle à lui. Quand nos deux érections se touchent, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir.

« Rose t'a déjà branlé ? » je lui murmure, près de l'oreille.

« Oui mais... Pas comme ça. »

Je lui mordille le lobe et il soupire. Un sentiment de jalousie me prend soudain aux tripes et je me morigène, conscient de ne pas en avoir le droit. Après tout, c'est moi la « maîtresse » et, de ce fait, je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander de m'appartenir – et Merlin sait que je le voudrais. Je reviens l'embrasser et il me fait basculer sur le lit, puis descend lentement sa bouche et lèche un de mes tétons. Une de ses main voyage sur mon corps, effleure mon sexe, puis vient se poser sur mon aine.

« J'ai envie de toi. » me murmure-t-il, la voix rauque, et je gémis que, moi aussi, j'ai envie de lui.

Je pense furtivement à un tube de lubrifiant et à deux potions contre les différentes MST et les produits apparaissent immédiatement. Je tends une potion à Scorpius et l'avale d'une traite, puis les flacons disparaissent soudain – sûrement l'oeuvre de Malfoy.

« Tu sais quoi faire ? » je lui demande et il hoche la tête, avant de saisir le tube de lubrifiant et d'en étaler sur ses doigts.

Il entre un doigt en moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer sous l'intrusion. Un deuxième le rejoint et un gémissement de douleur traverse mes lèvres. Scorpius se penche et m'embrasse, tout en continuant de me préparer.

« Tu as déjà fait ça ? » me demande-t-il et je réponds de se taire et de me baiser. C'est peut-être violent, mais je ne veux pas qu'il découvre que j'ai peur... Peur de la douleur et peur qu'après il me quitte.

Il me scrute un instant, puis retire ses doigts, place mes jambes sur ses épaules et me pénètre lentement. Agacé par cette lenteur – qui me donne la désagréable impression qu'il se soucie vraiment de moi – j'avance mon bassin et fait entrer son sexe en moi d'un seul coup. Un gémissement de plaisir sort de sa bouche, alors que, de la mienne, c'est plutôt un gémissement de douleur. Des larmes de douleur coulent le long de mes joues et je vois Scorpius se tendre. Il se baisse, pour m'embrasser sûrement, et j'amorce un mouvement de bassin. Je ne veux pas de gestes tendres et cette douleur est ma punition pour ma trahison envers Rose. J'en viens même à espérer ne prendre aucun plaisir.

Scorpius amorce des mouvements de bassins à son tour, qui me font mal et me meurtrissent la chair. Je sens le sang couler entre mes jambes mais je n'y prête pas attention. Parce que Malfoy a touché ce _quelque chose _et que le plaisir a remplacé la douleur et me parcourt par vagues. Scorpius sert soudain les dents et jouit à l'intérieur de moi. Il reste en moi un instant, puis roule sur le dos et, paresseusement, tends une main vers mon sexe et me masturbe lentement. Cette fois, je n'ai pas la force de le repousser et le laisse faire, avant de jouir à mon tour.

On reste un instant sur le dos, à admirer le plafond qui représente un ciel étoilé. Je l'entends respirer rapidement à côté de moi et sa main effleure à peine la mienne.

« Et maintenant ? » je demande, sans détacher les yeux du plafond.

« Je ne sais pas... » murmure-t-il.

Quand je me retourne, je ne sais pas combien de temps après, Scorpius s'était endormi.

**OooOooO**

« Ca n'a pas marché. »

Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai couché avec Scorpius et je l'évite encore plus qu'avant – du moins si c'est possible. Le souvenir de son corps ne cesse de me hanter, au point que je n'arrive plus à en dormir la nuit. C'est pour ça que je me retrouve à nouveau près du lac, allongé et que j'essayais de faire une sieste avant la reprise des cours dans une heure. Enfin, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une vois – que j'ai immédiatement identifiée comme appartenant à Malfoy – ne vienne contrecarrer mes plans.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ? » je grommelle, sans ouvrir les yeux, agacé par sa présence.

« Mon plan. »

« Quel plan ? »

Il soupire et je le sens s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je consens enfin à ouvrir les yeux et je le fixe.

« Mon plan pour t'oublier... Maintenant je pense encore plus à toi. »

« Il fallait s'y attendre. » je ricane. « En règle générale, coucher avec quelqu'un pour l'oublier n'est pas un excellent plan... C'est plutôt le contraire qui arrive. »

« Je pensais... Je ne sais pas, que ça me dégoûterai de coucher avec toi, parce que je n'aime pas les hommes... Enfin je crois. »

« Et que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Je ne peux pas t'aider. » dis-je en me relevant.

« Et toi ? » me demande-t-il et je m'arrête pour le regarder à nouveau.

Il s'est tourné et s'est mis sur le ventre, les coudes posés sur le sol relevant le haut de son corps. On pourrait presque croire qu'il est en vacances.

« Quoi moi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? »

« Je pense que c'est une regrettable erreur et qu'il ne faut surtout pas recommencer, pour notre bien et celui de Rose, voilà ce que j'en pense. » dis-je, avant de rentrer au château.

**OooOooO**

On a recommencé. Et plus d'une fois. Chaque fois, la culpabilité me prenait à la gorge et je me jurait de ne plus recommencer... Puis le plaisir me submergeait et j'oubliais tout. En réalité, je pourrais me damner pour que ces instants continus. Je n'ai toujours pas réfléchit au pourquoi de mon addiction à son corps et, pour éviter d'y penser, je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans le travail. J'évite toujours Rose mais à présent j'ai trouvé une excuse pour expliquer mon comportement : les révisions pour les ASPICS. A chaque fois, elle se contente de soupirer et de dire qu'elle comprend. Une fois, elle a tout de même ajouté que je lui manquais et mon cœur s'est serré. Je me suis contenté de m'enfuir comme un lâche.

Nos dernières épreuves sont finies et hier soir a eu lieu une fête pour notre départ – fête à laquelle je n'ai pas assisté. Dans moins d'une demi-heure, le Poudlard Express nous cherchera pour nous ramener définitivement chez nous. Je suis déjà devant la petite gare, alors que les autres font une dernière fois le tour du château et se disent à quel point ils vont se manquer, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je sais à quel point Poudlard a compté pour James et mes parents mais, pour moi, il ne s'agit que du lieu où j'ai suivit mes études et où j'ai rencontré Scorpius Malfoy – et ça, croyez-moi, je m'en serais volontiers passé.

Une tornade mi-brune mi-rousse déboule soudain devant mes yeux et, effaré, je sens la brûlure d'une claque arriver sur ma joue. Rose me dévisage, les yeux rougis de larme et visiblement en colère, sa main encore en l'air.

« Comment as-tu pu ? » hurle-t-elle, et je remercie Merlin que la gare soit encore déserte.

« Je... De quoi est-ce que tu... » je balbutie, avant de me faire interrompre par ma cousine.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je sais ce que tu as fait avec Scorpius ! » hurle-t-elle de plus belle, alors que des larmes dévalent ses joues rouges.

Mon cœur cesse un instant de battre, tellement la nouvelle me stupéfie. Comment peut-elle le savoir ? Quelqu'un nous aurait surpris ?

« Je te faisais confiance ! Tu as toujours été plus qu'un simple cousin pour moi, tu as été mon meilleur ami, mon confident, le seul en qui j'avais réellement confiance ! »

Mon cœur se serre. La voir dans cet état me fait mal et des larmes montent à mes yeux.

« Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je me suis voilé la face, parce que je ne pouvais pas, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, que tu puisses me faire ça ! J'aimais Scorpius, je l'aimais réellement ! »

« Je sais... » je murmure, en retenant mes larmes. « Et il t'aime aussi. »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » me demande-t-elle, toujours aussi furieuse, même si le son de sa voix a baissé d'un cran.

« Je... A quoi est-ce que ça te servirait de savoir ça ? »

« Réponds-moi ! » hurle-t-elle à nouveau.

J'allais lui répondre que je n'en savais pas, mais son attitude m'en dissuade. Je lui dois la vérité. Mais même moi je ne la connais pas la vérité. Qu'est-ce que je ressens réellement pour Scorpius ? Soudain, l'évidence me frappe de plein fouet.

« Je l'aime... » je murmure en baissant les yeux, me sentant encore plus coupable qu'avant.

« Alors j'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble. Je te le laisse. »

Sa voix a retrouvé un ton normal et la fureur ne déforme plus ses traits. Il n'y a plus que ses larmes qui coulent et je sais que ce qu'elle vient de dire est sincère.

« Je t'en veux encore tu sais, mais il paraît qu'il faut admettre les défaites. Je n'étais pas de poids face à toi... »

« Rosie... »

« S'il te plaît, continue ce que tu faisais avant et évite-moi pendant quelques temps. »

Elle se détourne et je me prend la tête entre les mains. Cette fois-ci, je laisse mes larmes couler. J'ai perdu ma seule amie – et c'est entièrement de ma faute.

J'entends le train qui arrive et les autres élèves qui montent dedans. J'entends les rires et les paroles. J'entends le bruit de mon cœur qui se brise et, finalement, je n'entends plus rien, trop pris par ma douleur pour m'occuper du bruit extérieur.

**OooOooO**

A la suite de ça, j'ai décidé de faire un long voyage en France, afin de découvrir ce pays qui m'attire depuis toujours. Mes parents se sont inquiétés de me laisser seul pendant deux mois dans un pays étranger dont je connais à peine la langue – merci à Poudlard et à leur oublie de matière qui enseignerait les langues étrangères. Mais je les ais rassuré en leur promettant de transplaner au moindre problème. Et il me reste toujours ma baguette.

Les deux mois ont passé plus rapidement que je le pensais et, en cours de route, j'ai même rencontré un français appelé Thomas, avec qui j'ai fait un bout de route. On a passé tout le mois d'août ensemble, entre les visites et des séances au lit plus que torrides. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens pour lui, mais j'espère sincèrement que mon amour pour Scorpius disparaîtra et que je l'aimerais lui. Mais les sentiments ne se commandent pas, alors je continue d'essayer d'oublier mon ancien amant dans ses bras. On ne s'est rien promis, parce qu'il habite loin et que, selon lui, les amours de vacances perdent de leur saveur une fois l'été finis, mais j'ai son adresse mail et on correspond beaucoup depuis mon retour à Londres. Et il n'est pas exclu que je revienne en France.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée et je me retrouve donc devant le bâtiment de ma fac de français. J'aperçois Rose de loin, qui attend devant le bâtiment réservé aux Potions et je détourne les yeux. La culpabilité ne m'a toujours pas quittée, de même que le souvenir de son visage complètement dévasté. On ne s'est pas reparlé depuis et cette situation me pèse. Mais je suis celui qui a déconné, alors j'attend qu'elle fasse elle le premier pas. S'il le faut, j'attendrais jusqu'à ma mort...

J'ai une demi-heure d'attente, presque comme toujours, alors je décide de m'asseoir sur un banc à proximité et d'attendre que les portes s'ouvrent. J'observe les gens qui passent devant moi en attendant, repérant d'anciens « camarades de classe » dont je me rappelle à peine le nom. Soudain, une chevelure blonde attire mon attention et je détourne rapidement les yeux. Je ne veux pas le voir, pas maintenant, alors que ma vie commence à reprendre peu à peu du sens.

Bien sûr, ma prière muette n'est pas entendue et je le vois se diriger devant la porte du même bâtiment que moi. Ses yeux balayent les environs et je détourne à nouveau le regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens tout de même que quelqu'un a prit place à côté de moi – lui à tous les coups.

« Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis la fin de Poudlard... » dit-il et je détourne les yeux pour le regarder.

Il n'a pas changé. Mais pourquoi aurait-il dû après tout ? Deux mois à peine se sont écoulés et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'une vie entière vient de passer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » je demande, assez abruptement je dois bien l'avouer.

« Toi. »

Sa réponse franche me déconcerte, de même que ses yeux gris qui me fixent sans aucune gêne.

« Je ne veux que toi et je n'ai toujours voulut que toi je crois... » ajoute-t-il et une légère rougeur prend place sur ses joues, rougeur qui me rappelle nos anciens ébats que je préfèrerais oublier.

« Je croyais que tu aimais Rose. »

« Je le croyais aussi... Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ce n'était que de l'amitié et que je ne l'ai jamais autant désiré que toi. C'est pour ça que je lui ai tout dit. »

La colère me fait me lever et je le toise de haut, les poings fermés dans une tentative pour éviter de le frapper.

« C'est toi qui lui a tout dit ? » je demande, prêt à exploser.

« Il le fallait ! Je ne pouvais pas continuer à lui cacher notre relation... Ce n'était pas juste. »

« Ce qui n'était pas juste c'est que tu me demandes de coucher avec toi ! »

J'ai envie d'hurler mais je me retiens, parce que je ne veux pas affronter le regard dédaigneux que me lanceront, à coup sûr, les autres élèves quand ils sauront que je suis gay.

« On était deux dans cette histoire ! Je ne t'ai pas forcé que je sache ! »

Lui aussi est en colère et il s'est levé. A présent, c'est lui qui me toise de haut, avec ses cinq centimètres minimum de plus que moi.

« Je... »

Il a raison et je le sais.

« Albus je... » commence-t-il et je réalise que c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom. « Je sais que, à cause de moi, vous ne vous parlez plus et j'en suis vraiment désolé, crois-moi. Je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi et je sais aussi ce que tu représentes pour elle... D'ailleurs je crois que c'est en partie à cause d'elle que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Ses joues sont devenues totalement rouges et il détourne le regard. Quand à moi, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Scorpius Malfoy serait amoureux de moi...

« Pourquoi ? » je murmure en posant une main sur son visage pour le forcer à me regarder.

Toute ma colère est retombée et, pour le moment, je refuse de croire qu'il m'aime. Ca me semble trop soudain et trop beau pour que ce soit réel.

« Comment est-ce que tu veux que je t'explique ça ? C'est un tout je crois... Et Rose... Quand elle me parlait de toi, elle avait tellement d'admiration dans la voix et elle me racontait tellement de choses sur toi que j'ai eu envie de te connaître plus, de, moi aussi, pouvoir parler de toi de cette façon... Mais le temps que je réalise tout ça tu n'étais plus là... »

J'aimerais lui dire que, moi aussi j'ai envie de le connaître et que je l'aime, mais je ne suis pas doué avec les sentiments. Alors je dépose une caresse sur son visage et laisse glisser ma main jusqu'à la sienne, que j'effleure avant d'enlacer nos doigts.

« Je voudrais que tu reviennes avec moi... Non, je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi. Qu'on soit un vrai couple et qu'on ne se voit pas juste pour une histoire de baise. » reprend-il.

A nouveau, je ne lui réponds pas et m'approche de lui, jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres à peine nous séparent et je pose mon autre main sur son visage. Je lui fais un sourire timide et il rit un peu, avant de se pencher pour attraper mes lèvres, alors que sa main se pose dans le creux de mon dos et me rapproche de lui. Je pense un instant que ma réputation est foutue maintenant, puis je ne pense plus parce que sa langue pénètre dans ma bouche et que c'est juste trop bon.

Quand on se sépare, il pose son front contre le mien et reste les yeux fermés, alors que mon regard s'arrête sur ses longs cils et sa bouche gonflée.

« Je t'aime aussi... » je murmure.

Il me sourit et capture à nouveau mes lèvres entre les siennes. Je sais que ça prendra du temps, mais ça ira... Parce que je ne suis plus tout seul, qu'il est avec moi et que, je le sais, je retrouverai Rose. C'est comme si une vie était passée et qu'une nouvelle commençait...

* * *

><p><strong>C'est mon premier OS avec Albus Severus et Scorpius, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :) Et je voudrais remercier Fleur de lisse en passant, pour tout le soutien et les critiques constructives qu'elle m'apporte :)<strong>

**(Titre inspiré de "Over and Over" de Three Days Grace)**

**music67love**


End file.
